


Milk a Bat

by toddswaist



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne is Batman, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Womb Tattoo, jason is incubus in training, 見習的媚魔小桶讚
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddswaist/pseuds/toddswaist
Summary: 當床上的蝙蝠俠終於傳來均勻的呼吸聲時，小媚魔幾乎是迫不及待地坐到男人的身上。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 24
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

Milk a Bat

_ Bruce Wayne/Jason Todd

_Incubus! Jason Todd

_ Underage

_ Mentioned Roy/Kori, Oliver/ Roy

_見習的媚魔小桶讚

+

落單的男孩獨自坐在宮殿外的小山坡，放空的綠眼睛盯著頭頂雲霧翻湧的天空，像是在專心思考著什麼，就連地殿深處偶爾傳來的淒厲叫聲都沒能吸引他的注意。

他曲起雙腳靠在胸前，纖細的手肘撐在彎起的膝蓋，攤開的手掌擺著一張若有所思的小臉，手指頭心不在焉地點點敲打著圓嘟嘟的頰肉。

男孩維持這個姿勢許久，最後閉上眼，憂心忡忡地嘆了聲氣，原先在背後開闔的翅膀和晃動的尾巴也一如主人煩悶的情緒，了無生氣地萎在一旁。

「小傑鳥怎麼啦？繃著一張臉，是不是又有人欺負你了？」

大老遠就聽到男孩的嘆息，紅髮青年鼓著雙翅飛到山坡上，大展的紅色膜翼咻咻地拍打著空氣，男孩毛茸茸的頭髮像是小鳥初生長的雛羽，被引起的氣流搧得隨風搖曳，露出底下藏著的尖耳朵及小小的犄角。

「閉嘴，Roy，舌頭和翅膀你只能選一個留下。」

煩死的語調和討人厭的稱呼讓Jason抬頭瞪了眼浮在空中的來人。若是平常的他會惡狠狠地撲上Roy，與比自己大好幾期的惡魔前輩拳腳相向拚個魚死網破，但現在他只是戰鬥力低下的坐在原地，連露出小虎牙嚇唬人的伎倆此刻看起來也像個有氣無力的威脅。

「可是Jason你這麼可愛，」他摀著胸口恍若演繹著莎翁的舞台劇，頂著浮誇的演技和欠打的表情又繞著男孩飛了好幾圈，尾椎處生出的粗壯尾巴若有似無地搔著小後輩裸露的手臂，「也這麼愛我，絕對捨不得動手的對不對？」

「呸呸呸。」Jason嫌棄地拍掉青年不斷騷擾他的尾巴，假裝乾嘔幾聲就索性轉頭不理他。

雖然只有一瞬，但還是被Roy抓到了。男孩撇過頭前，曾將視線短暫地逗留在自己背後那對巨大而強壯的殷紅色翅膀上，混雜藍綠的青色眼珠閃著羨慕又忌妒的光輝。

Roy收起雙翼降落到垂頭喪氣的男孩面前，將手臂靠在張開的大腿上蹲著，讓自己下降到與他相同的高度，「是在擔心試驗的事嗎？」 

男孩沒有回話，只用鼻子軟軟的哼了一聲。

地宮的第二層年年都會培養出一匹新的小媚魔，地獄的管理階層也會指派專門的年長惡魔們來傳授這些新生的小毛頭應有的知識和該迴避的禁忌。

經過一整年的訓練，在人類曆法的年終聖子誕辰前會舉辦最終的試驗，合格者會被核定為正式的媚魔，能夠自由地穿梭各界，唯有月底繳交月績時才需要回到地獄交差。

新晉的媚魔將在平安夜執行他們的第一次任務 _——依前輩們的說法，選定這天是因為魅惑成功率特別高，人類們也會特別熱情。成功的初次捕食任務會帶給菜鳥媚魔莫大的成就感——_ 撫慰成千上萬孤單男女的任務，某種意義上也算是造福人間，散播歡樂散播愛。但通過最終試驗前，見習的小媚魔沒得到允許不能單獨跑到人間，否則將會接受嚴厲的處分。

糧食方面則是地獄會提供，大多是被狠厲折磨過的人類靈魂碎片。不論是生前罪大惡極、或是與魔鬼簽訂契約，時間一到靈魂便會被三頭獵犬拖回地殿，成為眾魔的消遣及營養的來源。媚魔可選擇直接吞噬滿足肚子的飢餓感，不過他們更喜歡把破碎的靈魂揉成喜歡的形狀，用下面的那張小嘴將之吸收掉，這樣不僅能得到莫大的能量，還有股無可比擬、專屬於媚魔獨有的快感在下腹的深處不斷流竄。

「他們說如果通不過試驗，就要把我丟到火爐裏，重新造一隻有用的媚魔。」終於開口的男孩低頭看著自己扭捏的腳趾，壓在膝蓋間的聲音都軟軟悶悶的。 

「他們最會嚇唬小朋友了，像我翹了好幾年的試驗也沒事。」Roy揉了揉男孩的頭髮，臉上掛著安慰又寵溺的微笑，見Jason還是悶悶不樂他只好加碼爆自己的料，「甚至睡了天使他們也沒懲罰我。」

Roy一直是這些媚魔後輩口中的傳奇人物。他成績優異卻又愛幹些不符合常理的事情，例如錯過好幾年的媚魔考試硬是拖了很久才畢業、還有不要命的跑去招惹其他樓層凶狠的惡魔。要知道媚魔的化型算是惡魔界長得算清秀的一系了，越到底層模樣越恐怖，半獸人身的混合體或乾脆是一攤移動的血汙肉泥都讓Jason雖然同為地獄的子民，也不敢隨便去其他樓層亂晃，光是想到折磨靈魂的可怕刑具和永不停歇的哀號聲就讓小媚魔忍不住打起哆嗦。

但真正讓紅髮媚魔聲名大噪的事蹟，是他飛去煉獄的邊陲、睡了駐守淨界山寂寞好幾世紀的紅髮大天使長。當初這新聞在天堂地獄兩界都炒得沸沸揚揚，就連不愛八卦的Jason也略知一二。

「你說你小頭管不住，差點被一幫天使用聖水淨化掉的那次嗎？」

偷情好幾次終於被發現的媚魔溜回了地獄，同時也帶回了一軍隊的武裝天使。兩邊人馬都在地獄的宮殿大門前大眼瞪小眼，Roy最後還是出面收拾自己的爛攤子，不過是採用非典型的手段，單憑巧言的舌頭和厚臉皮詭辯，就擺平了自路西法墮天以來最為緊張的兩界關係，同時還隱約地促成天界重視天使執法時的心理狀態問題，和媚魔過於交好的天使長意外地沒收到任何懲處。

「嘿，我和Kori是真心相愛的！看看你，這樣的下流話都敢講，試驗怎麼可能過不了？」

「擁有多功能的銀舌頭如你還敢說我？想必當初就是靠著個東西把天堂 _ **搞**_ 得服服貼貼的吧。」恢復精力的男孩坐挺了身子，手抱著胸頂嘴回去，但提到自己的考試時又像洩氣的皮球沒了底氣，「說跟做是兩回事，你也知道我⋯⋯」

當初鍛造Jason的爐火不知出了什麼差錯，被煉出來的小惡魔體質異常敏感，輕輕刺激就會高潮得到飽足感，但他實際吃下的食量卻只有同期惡魔的一半多一點而已，所以小媚魔的魔力總是消耗得特別快，長期處於吃不飽又長不大的狀況。瘦弱的身材常常被其他媚魔欺負，因此早他幾年通過試驗的前輩Roy經常飛回地獄，關照這位被其他魔排擠的男孩。

「說真的小傑鳥，如果你這麼擔心考試結果，有考慮去找個人類試試看的想法嗎？」Roy摸著自己的下巴聳了下肩，看向一臉狐疑的男孩，「就當作是模擬考囉。」

「前幾天我在星城誘惑了某個愛射箭的企業家，體力好技術佳人又長得順眼，要不要介紹給你認識？」

見Jason對自己的提議有些遲疑，他故作神秘地悄聲勾搭小媚魔光滑的肩膀，低沉的嗓音當真如魔鬼那般酥麻而誘人，如此近的距離連男孩臉頰上可愛的雀斑也清晰可見，「或者作為同為媚魔的前輩我手把手來教你也是⋯⋯ouch!」

紅髮青年語音未落，就被Jason扔了一臉草拒絕。

+

小媚魔蹲踞在高樓的滴水獸上俯視著這座罪惡的城市。

黑色的削肩背心露出男孩單薄的肩膀和瘦弱的手臂，為保持平衡而撐在雕塑頭頂的雙手延展出流暢的骨骼線條；短版的上衣勉強遮蓋住乳頭下緣的胸膛，男孩一伸展身體就會露出兩顆粉色的果實。一片式的布料只包覆了前胸，單靠底端兩側細細的絲帶綁在挖空的背上固定著，因此那對從肩胛骨生出的黑色小翅膀可以自由地來回拍動；因營養不良而過分凸出的肋骨再到平坦的腰腹及髖骨都裸露在空氣中，極低腰的窄小底褲緊緊包裹著雙腿間的私密器官，淋了雨後的薄紗黏在肌膚上，更能描繪出底下小巧的形狀。腰際及股間繫著蕾絲細線，將白嫩而圓潤的臀瓣分成兩片，像極了顆剛被採收的水蜜桃。

最後Jason還是接受了Roy的建議，偷偷跑來人間找個實驗對象，不過他選擇了不論氣候還是氣味都與地獄更加相似的高譚。

這是男孩第一次溜到人間遊蕩，所經歷的一切都是全新的體驗。Roy和他約好集合的時間及地點後便飛去星城找樂子，不繼續打擾小媚魔排定的計畫。

這裏的天氣陰冷而多雨，濃厚的雲翳掩去了大半的月光，偶爾透出的光線都是對這座現代索多瑪的卑微垂憐。

地獄總是在打雷，而高譚的雨似乎永遠也不會停，男孩不斷拍打翅膀好抖落膜翼上的水珠，項圈上的吊牌也被風雨吹颳得叮叮作響。

他從沒想過原來人界竟也有如此糟糕的地方，但滿坑滿谷的負能量及墮落的靈魂正是惡魔的最愛，他晃著末端呈現黑桃型的尾巴，俯瞰這片如同被上帝遺棄的惡土，開心哼著歌搜尋下手的目標。

突然他看見一抹在高空中閃過的黑影。

_——高譚裏還有其他的惡魔？_

未成年的小媚魔立刻壓低了身子，盡量讓自己與嶙峋的雕像融為一體，但襲來的恐慌卻讓牙齒微微發抖。他努力地搖了搖頭驅散不好的念頭，開什麼玩笑，他可不想什麼事都沒達成就被拎回地獄接受懲罰。

兩只又圓又大的綠眼珠咕嚕咕嚕地轉著，捕捉那個忽上忽下的靈活身影，盯了許久Jason才意識到那是個盪著溜索的人類。

他全身穿戴著灰黑色的緊身盔甲，胸甲上有隻振翼的蝙蝠圖騰，背後垂著比Roy翅膀還大片的披風，在空中擺盪的他像隻展翅高飛的強大惡魔，所到之處都帶來無盡的恐懼及臣服。即使隔了段距離，男孩仍然感受到強烈的壓迫感，也難怪自己乍見時會認錯。

_——就決定是他了！_

惡魔的基因裏深植對強者的崇拜，因此當他認清對方的物種時便立即選定男人做為自己的挑戰對象，小媚魔二話不說隱去了身形，從滴水獸上輕盈地一躍而下，偷偷地跟在男人的身邊繞著整個高譚跑。

當蝙蝠俠 _——Jason從一個被嚇傻的劫匪口中得知他的名字——_ 揍完了今晚第五十個罪犯後，他才坐上自己臨停在陰暗小巷的黑色座車。小媚魔趁男人開門的空檔，抓準時機溜了進去。 

窗外的景色在高速行駛中呼嘯而過，跑成一晃眼的五光十色連惡魔的眼力也無法一一看清，街衢的招牌及行人的面容都糊成一片，從未有過如此體驗的男孩鼓動著雙翅，小屁股甚至興奮地在椅墊上上下下彈跳著。倏然，男人無預警地轉頭盯著副駕駛座，原先放肆的Jason反射性地僵直了身體，雖然知道對方絕對看不見自己但小媚魔仍心虛地屏住呼吸，直到蝙蝠俠將視線轉回前方他才鬆了一口氣。學乖的他在接下來的路程裏，只敢輕輕晃著無法觸地的雙腿，但男人冰冷的視線仍然時不時地朝他這裏射來。

Jason越來越懷疑眼前的男人到底是不是某個隱居人間的高等惡魔了。他居住的房子簡直與地獄的宮殿相差無幾，占地遼闊卻又森冷嚇人，中央還擺放隻不知是否為戰利品的參天怪獸，但種種不安的猜測都在蝙蝠俠脫下頭盔的那刻煙消雲散。藏在恐懼底下的是張英俊又疲倦的人類面容，就連靜謐的鋼藍色眼珠也透著顯而易見的倦意。

_——惡魔才不會把自己搞得這麼狼狽呢。小媚魔插著腰如此說道。_

Jason皺著鼻子看著男人搖搖晃晃地脫下盔甲，裝備隨地亂丟就走進通道內的某個房間。

小媚魔翹著腿坐到蝙蝠車的車頭上，引擎蓋還散發著機械高速運轉後的餘溫。無聊的男孩環視著挑高的洞穴，向倒掛在暗處觀察他的蝙蝠群發出威嚇的哈氣聲，行徑之大膽完全沒有意識到自己才是外來的入侵者。

當水聲結束後，再出現的是個乾淨又整潔的成年男性。不得不說，蝙蝠俠的臉完全是Jason喜歡的類型，直挺的鼻樑和深邃的眉骨，前額與人中的連線剛好切齊男人的下巴，下顎線稜角分明卻又不會過分陽剛，卸下裝備後便一直緊皺的眉眼也因熱水澡的洗滌而舒展開來，頭頂濕潤的黑髮稍微中合掉男人從骨子裏散發出的殺氣，添增了一絲懶洋洋的真實感（ 就像隻剛泡完澡的蝙蝠崽 ）；還有那身材， _撒旦在上阿_ ，那該死的身材，緞面的海軍藍睡袍罩在寬闊的肩膀上，大開的領口露出底下精實的胸膛和腹肌的形狀，讓瞪直雙眼的Jason嚥了好幾次口水。

蝙蝠俠打著呵欠踏上通往一樓的階梯，臉紅的小媚魔戰戰兢兢地飛在男人身後，滿腦子都是自己待會要怎麼飽餐一頓的計畫。

當床上的蝙蝠俠終於傳來均勻的呼吸聲時，小媚魔幾乎是迫不及待地坐到男人的身上。

他用分開的屁股壓了壓男人的胯間，只用一條細帶遮掩的肉洞隔著柔滑的高級布料，蹭著潛伏在腿間的巨獸，又將顫抖的手伸進寬鬆的前襟，自兩側將睡袍扒開，把那對飽滿的胸肌給解放出來。

見識不廣的小媚魔幾乎為了眼前的景色倒抽一口氣，粉色的小舌潤了潤自己乾澀的嘴唇，才小心翼翼地伸手觸摸那對他覬覦已久的胸膛。手指捏著富有彈性的胸肉，再將整個胸型完全捧起，男孩小小手掌根本包不住男人的胸肌卻又不想冷落任何一個，貪心的他只好一掌貼著一個，感受血液及心臟在掌心的跳動，隨著男人的呼吸上下起伏著。

小惡魔歪著頭觀察蝙蝠俠的睡臉，他從不知道怎麼有人休息時還是愁苦地皺著眉。男人的人中及下頷處都有自然的凹陷，這讓他即便放鬆嘴唇抑或繃緊，薄厚適中的脣型還是帶有挺翹的弧度，讓人有一口吻上的衝動。

雖然對於人類的知識都僅來自於媚魔手冊的描寫及Roy的轉述，但這不影響他判斷出男人的樣貌和身材都是萬中選一的A++，Jason非常滿意自己初次狩獵就找到這樣的獵物。

小媚魔抓著蝙蝠俠完美的胸膛，開心地伏下身，臉頰磨了磨男人的鬍渣，柔軟的唇瓣親吻著他的嘴角。當舌頭撬開對方的牙齒時，男人的舌頭反倒早先一步鑽進男孩的口中，強勢而纏綿地頂著小惡魔的舌底，被反客為主的Jason狼狽地發出嗚咽，他以為蝙蝠俠被自己吵醒了，差點嚇得落荒而逃，但這不過是男人憑著多年的花花公子假面下練就的技能。

被對方無意識間展露的高超吻技親得差點昏厥的小惡魔，在他深吻時小尖牙嚙破了男人的下唇，彼此的唾液血液在口中交融了一會才嚥下，蝙蝠俠哼了聲後放開Jason一直被吸住的舌頭，全身鬆軟地攤回床上。

兩人分開時，小媚魔和昏睡的男人同時發出了扼腕的嘆息。喘氣吁吁的Jason瞪著男人無辜的睡臉，暗自罵著蝙蝠俠根本是個道貌岸然的變態，但同時也氣自己的不爭氣，連睡著的普通人都可以攻陷身為媚魔的他，這話若是傳回去，在惡魔圈他就別想混了。

男孩擦了擦自己的嘴，值得慶幸的是他完成了體液交換的儀式，如此一來被魅惑的男人能更沉浸在夢境裏，無法察覺現實中爬到他床上準備大快朵頤的媚魔。

某個堅硬而熾熱的東西像是覺醒般，突然頂著自己的小穴，猝不及防的Jason被這下戳得發出可愛的驚呼。 

他刻意用分開的臀縫輾了輾甦醒的野獸，扭動著窄小骨盆反覆研磨，像在確認男人老二的兇猛形狀。小媚魔既緊張又興奮地搓著雙手，高速運轉著小腦袋，努力回想課本和老師們傳遞的知識。

Jason實在太喜歡那對飽滿的胸肌了，捨不得離開的他改坐在男人的胸上轉過身，讓微微硬起的小肉棒在兩片胸肉間的溝壑間磨蹭著。他興奮地彎下腰，隔著布匹如獵犬般嗅著蝙蝠俠的胯下，濃郁的麝香味混雜著溫潤的琥珀，侵略性強烈的雄性氣味中帶有冷靜的自制，撩得他緊閉的後穴開始流出水。他像拆禮物般掀開男人睡袍的一角，未著下身和底褲的陰莖直接彈了出來，搧了小媚魔距離太近的臉頰一巴掌。 

「操、這尺寸 ⋯⋯」

Jason瞪大了眼睛看著矗立在眼前的怪物，男人的陰莖比書本上的示意圖大上許多，溫度也比想像中還要燙，即便用上兩隻手也無法完全掌握勃起的長度，小媚魔一想到這東西待會要塞進自己的屁股裏心情就說不上的複雜。

_——都做到這個地步了不能放棄！惡魔從不打退堂鼓！_

深呼吸幾次替自己打氣，平復好心情的Jason顫抖地張開嘴，用香軟的舌尖繞著龜頭舔了一圈，吸著脹大的頂端時翻捲著舌頭鑽著湧出前液的尿道口，也偶爾變換角度吻著敏感的包皮繫帶，握著莖身的手順著突起的經絡上下輕撫，受到挑逗的陰莖立刻又脹大不少。

Jason實踐著課本上傳授的技巧，努力吸吸舔舔又咬咬，並操控著後方翹著的小尾巴，學著舌頭輕輕戳著自己紅粉的肛周，一心兩用地用尾椎生出的器官操著下面那張急需擴張的小嘴。小媚魔擺動著小小的頭部，把男人的陰莖吃得嘖嘖作響，他放鬆喉部的肌肉，把勃發的老二盡可能地完全吞下。

塞進食道的陰莖抵著他口中的懸雍垂，男孩不適地乾嘔幾聲，收縮的肌肉都能從外頭描繪出喉間異物的形狀。在他雙頰脹紅幾乎喘不過氣時，蝙蝠俠呻吟了聲將精液射到窄小的食道深處，餵飽了挨餓許久的小媚魔。

Jason將男人的體液一滴不漏地喝下，像隻貓咪般伸著小舌舔去嘴邊殘留的白濁，又留戀地在那殷紅的龜頭落下輕輕的一吻。

蝙蝠俠高品質的精液催醒了他的媚魔本能，往日帶給自己無盡快樂的尾巴現在已滿足不了高漲的慾望，淌水的穴口只能空虛地夾著細細的骨骼，在它插不到的下腹深處又熱又癢，像在催促著Jason快將男人的巨物填滿這個寂寞的地方。

退出後穴的小尾巴溼答答地搖擺著，小媚魔脫下自己早已溼透的內褲，沒了束縛的幼莖翹在空中，頂端小孔流出的液體淅瀝瀝地滴在那對完美的胸肌上。

「嗯、咿⋯⋯」

Jason再度回到男人的胯間，夾在大腿兩側的膝蓋抵在鬆軟的床舖上，他挪動渾圓的屁股尋找合宜的角度，憋著氣緩緩坐下。

洞口外圍的皺褶碰到男人的龜頭時小媚魔細細地叫了聲，幼小的身軀用力地抽了下，他半耷著眼咬著下唇繼續往下坐，肉縫被慢慢頂開的撕裂感讓Jason高聲喘氣，鼻腔偶爾洩出一兩聲青澀的嗚噎；大腿持續下降，蝙蝠俠射過一次卻仍然碩大的性器熱辣辣地在狹窄的通道內不斷推進，這嚇人的尺寸讓只用手指和尾巴玩過自己的小媚魔吸吐著紊亂的呼吸，用手掰開臀瓣勉強小洞吃下更多。

「操⋯怎、怎麼還有阿⋯」

Jason覺得自己已經被插滿了，低頭卻崩潰地發現還有一大截落在外頭，但他實在吞不下去了，只好吸著鼻子，就這樣淺淺的抽插。

蝙蝠俠上翹的陰莖能很好地頂到前列腺，小媚魔甚至不用愛撫分身就舒服地直打哆嗦，體內分泌出大量的愛液咕溜溜地不斷流出，兩人交合的肉洞每次進出都發出噗啾噗啾的淫蕩水聲。從沒嘗過這樣刺激的Jason忍不住呻吟，雙手撐在男人線條分明的腹肌上，大力搖著自己的小屁股。

「阿、阿、太大了呀⋯⋯」

後穴裏的巨物撞著脆弱的敏感點，仰著的小臉掛著癲狂的喜色，因情慾而擴張的瞳孔幾乎蓋住藍綠色的虹膜，中央純黑的瞳仁閃著隱約的紅光。分泌過多的唾液掛在吐著的舌尖上搖搖欲墜，他加快速度騎著深埋體內的老二，跪著雙腿都因即將到來的巔峰而不斷發抖，背後的翅膀及尾巴也如觸電般地一抽一抽。

快感終於疊加到無以復加的地步，他抬起腰準備做最後一次深插，突然有雙手無預警地箝制住窄小的腰線，用力地將他向下拽，一直沒能塞進肉穴的陰莖根部直接貫穿小媚魔的腸道深處，搞不清楚狀況的Jason只能放聲尖叫，被強制送上高潮。

-

不重要的設定：

．設定媚魔的生成來自神曲裏的地獄第二層(縱慾)；其他地獄和天堂翅膀惡魔blablabla的相關設定可能混了一點Supernatural所以不用太認真XD

．媚魔的化型有男有女，他們進食時可以自己選擇要做top還是bottom 像roy就是兩者皆可

．原本想讓桶穿極簡式的比基尼(Chanel 1996系列的那樣)，但最後還想是讓他看起來孩子氣點不要太暴露，就選擇了半截肚兜式大挖背的露肩背心了 這種色色又純真的小桶最棒了! ([參考圖](https://twitter.com/toddswaist/status/1313235854656118784?s=19)by靈魂畫手のMe)

．頭上的角不是直立向上的山羊角，而是像茶茶丸那樣呈螺旋狀向前彎，單純是因為可愛(幹

-

雖然下半還沒完成，但寫了有點久&字數有點多了所以先放出來

色慾薰心的小桶被男色蒙蔽了雙眼，越級打怪反被大蝙蝠啪啪啪啪啪

是說寫好才注意大蝙蝠和小媚魔桶意外的適合萬聖節題材XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roy．專業坑小桶．Harper


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce覺得有人一直在看他。

+

Bruce覺得有人一直在看他。

從夜巡揍人再到驅車歸家，都有股若有似無的視線緊盯著自己。有時貼得很近，能感受到不自然的微風撲著他的臉頰；有時距離很遠，他就像漫遊在草原上卻看不見狩獵者埋伏在暗處的黑斑羚。他曾多次試著向空無一物的角落發射蝙蝠飛鏢，但用盡一切辦法，世界上最偉大的偵探仍舊無法找到目光的源頭，這讓他本就糟糕的心情變得更加煩躁。

回到莊園後情況依舊沒有好轉，Bruce難得任性地把脫下的裝備亂丟在蝙蝠洞便前去洗澡。少了平日把生活打理得井井有條的管家，洗衣機裏已經堆了好幾件充滿汗味的制服和高級西裝，今天才是Alfred休假回英國老家的第三天，但Bruce已經開始想念剛出爐的小甜餅以及安眠鎮定的花草茶了。

被窺視的異樣感讓他睡得並不好，斷斷續續地睡了又醒、醒了又睡。半夢半醒間，有個軟綿綿的東西覆上自己的嘴唇，觸感過於美好以至於一時鬆懈的Bruce忍不住親了回去，又覺得有人在摸他的身體，但昏昏沉沉的男人並不想中斷這舒服的感受；接著下身傳來的感覺好得不像話，像有個緊緻的小洞吸吮他的陰莖，終於察覺不對勁的蝙蝠俠一睜眼便見到一個長著惡魔翅膀及曲角的男孩抓著他的胸部，伴隨著細碎呻吟，騎在他身上操著自己小小的身軀。

_又是媚魔。_

眉頭不動聲色地皺了下，世界最偉大的偵探這次很快就得出了結論。

今晚的情況再連結到幾個月前的經歷，男人心中按奈已久的怒氣像是被點燃了引線，向來自豪的冷靜頃刻間被熊熊大火燒個精光。新仇舊恨今晚要一次算清，Bruce捺著性子，半瞇著眼假寐，觀察這個擅自把黑暗騎士當作免洗按摩棒的大膽媚魔究竟想搞什麼名堂。

男孩的動作看起來並不熟練，常常插了幾下就停下來喘氣休息，通紅的小臉滿是慾望，但同時也帶有專心致志的認真。

等到那含著自己的小洞規律地收縮，聲音也越發甜美，善於等待的Bruce算準時機，迅速地扣住窄小的腰間，由下自上惡狠狠地撞，小惡魔被這下插得毫無防備，只能挺直了身板大聲尖叫，興奮已久的幼莖霎時噴出一大灘精液。

「啊、啊⋯⋯」

男孩的上身凹得像是把拉了滿弦的弓，發白的肚皮被體內的陰莖頂出個不小的凸起，首次與人類性交達到高潮的小媚魔劇烈抽搐，耳鳴使他接收不了任何外界的感官刺激，一束束的快感從下腹不斷竄至大腦，翻騰的快意輾壓搖搖欲墜的理智，小惡魔以為自己會就此昏了過去，但小穴裏吸得那條老二將他牢牢地拽回現實。

Jason緩過神後的第一個畫面，就是自己射出的大量精液，全都灑在男人的完美身材及臉蛋上，而蝙蝠俠， _恐怖的蝙蝠俠_ ，那對肅殺的藍眼睛正凶狠地瞪著自己。

男孩立刻從高潮餘韻中驚醒過來。

「你有著令人敬佩的勇氣，媚魔。」被騎在身下的男人用手背抹去噴至嘴角的液體，不溫不火的語調及嚇人的目光讓Jason想起蝙蝠俠在暗巷揍人時的狠戾，嚇得將原先晃著的惡魔尾巴縮回了身後。

驚覺大事不妙的小媚魔撐著腰想逃走，兩側的腰線卻被死死扣住，Bruce猛地快速頂胯，被插得失去力氣的Jason只能哭喊著向前倒在對方懷中。

「不、阿⋯⋯」

「她派你來的？你們的目的是什麼？」

Bruce想起那個充滿異域風情的中東女子，神秘而艷麗，馥郁而搖曳生姿，恍若每次踏步都抖落了無數的荳蔻及花香，即便是高譚的夢魘如他也曾被那滾著金邊的綠絲裙勾得魂牽夢縈。『惡魔頭子的女兒』此一頭銜中的惡魔並不是單純的形容詞，在親自出馬的任務失敗後，Talia派遣了手下的媚魔想從睡夢中的自己盜取好處，幸虧他多疑的個性才沒讓惡魔得逞，而Bruce醒來後的第一件事，便是前去拜訪英國的驅魔神探加強自己的魔法抗性。

Bruce扳起了男孩埋在他頸間的下巴，濕潤的藍眼睛既恐懼又不解地看向自己，似乎完全不清楚他所說的話語，只是不斷扭動腰部試圖逃走。被激怒的Bruce用空閒的一手環抱住窄小的腰部，力道之大使得伏在自己胸上的小媚魔被勒得發出急促的喘音，溫熱的濕氣都撲到了他的臉上。

「什麼、我聽⋯⋯阿、聽不⋯⋯」

「同個方式別用兩次，Talia，別以為換個媚魔我就認不出你的計劃。」

男孩的頰肉被捏到有些變形，因疼痛和快感而蓄滿的淚水被擠出發紅的眼眶，下方夾著他的小穴求饒似地收縮。可憐的模樣激起了Bruce片刻的憐憫心，但很快就打散這個念頭——Constantine說過媚魔在夢中可以化形為任意樣貌，他們所做的任何行為、任何話語都只是為達目的不擇手段。

所以Talia認為成熟而豐滿的女性胴體無法勾引自持的蝙蝠俠，改用未成年的男孩型態便能成功？得出結論的Bruce替女人的計畫感到由衷的不齒，也為這隻刻意化為男孩樣貌的媚魔覺得噁心。

「說出你此次前來的目的，」掐著那張噙淚的小臉，Bruce用上了更加冷峻的聲線，「以及給你三秒變成你原本樣子。」

"F-fuck⋯⋯"

被扣住的下巴無法動彈，肺間殘存的氧氣幾乎被環在後腰上的那隻手給擠出，更遑論下面還有根把他捅到死去活來的老二，Jason連自己的呼吸都穩不住了，根本無暇應付憤怒的蝙蝠俠逼問他一連串無法聽懂的問題。

"Wrong answer. "

Bruce甩開媚魔的下頷，失去支撐的男孩摔回了頸間，濕涼的涕淚全蹭到他赤裸的皮膚上。滿是厚繭的雙手順著後背的線條向下摸，掰開不斷顫抖的臀瓣，他無視媚魔可憐的吸氣聲，鐵了心要讓這個玩弄他的超自然生物得到應有的教訓。

「等、阿⋯⋯等一下⋯⋯」

「這不就是你們媚魔所想要的？今天我就滿足你。你該為你的愚蠢付出應有的代價。」

男人的語調有著令人不容質疑的威嚴，小媚魔的心跳漏了一拍，後頸的寒毛都因蝙蝠俠的盛怒而瑟瑟豎立。

 _——完了完了完了要死了_ _⋯⋯_

吸著鼻子的Jason用膝蓋大力擊向男人的腰側，在對方吃痛鬆手時，抓著鬆軟的被子扭動屁股逃離他的箝制，但上身才剛爬離精壯的胸膛，Bruce就起身反壓住男孩的後背，用上成年人類男性的全身重量，毫不留情地將小媚魔壓制在身下，被夾在男人與棉被間的Jason幾乎喘不過氣，只能用鼻子哼出微弱的抗議聲；兩人動作改變的期間，相連的性器甚至沒有分開，埋在後穴的陰莖旋轉了半圈後又插回原處，技巧之高超連Jason都不知道Bruce究竟是怎麼辦到。

「住、住手，蝙蝠俠！」

一陣混亂後，Jason終於找到機會說出完整的句子，情急之下吼出的哭喊破碎而尖銳。

「什麼？」

「你是蝙蝠俠，對吧？那個穿著緊身衣在高譚夜空上盪來盪去的怪人？」喊出的稱謂讓男人停下手邊的動作，看見希望的小媚魔將憋著的話語一股腦地全倒了出來，「我不知道你把我認成了誰，但那些都跟我毫無關係。搞清楚後就快點放我走，你這個該死的人類！」

Bruce瞇著眼看向不斷掙扎的媚魔，推敲男孩話語背後隱藏的真相，分析了各種的可能與不可能，多疑的蝙蝠俠仍舊相信這都是Talia使出的把戲。

手不著痕跡地朝枕頭底下探去，自那次事件發生後他便將Constantine贈送的驅魔道具藏在莊園各處，例如驅魔的巫毒袋、困住惡魔的符文、或是這副能限制各種超自然生物能力的手銬。哈，使用魔法的蝙蝠俠？男人自嘲地笑了聲，今晚發生的一切荒謬至極，Bruce分不清現在是身處夢境抑或現實，但這隻媚魔已經知道他的隱藏身分了，此刻更是萬萬不能讓他逃走。

「不。」

「操你的！」

收到拒絕的Jason立刻跳起來，Bruce只用單手便把他的雙手牢牢握住，將手銬 _『喀』_ 一聲銬在纖細的手腕上。小媚魔迷茫地看著手上的束具，又抬頭瞥了眼Bruce，發現不僅他的行動、連魔力也一併被限制住後開始憤怒地又吼又叫，像隻不肯被馴服的小馬駒蹬著腿掙扎，企圖將男人甩離他的背上。

「老頭子快放⋯⋯Fuck！」

寬鬆的銬環在前臂溜滑著，不服輸的小惡魔多次嘗試用手肘攻擊他靠近的臉部，Bruce只好又扯下Jason的露指袖套和腿上的絲襪，強行扭著男孩的手臂讓他發出痛苦的呻吟，使兩隻瘦弱的前臂交疊，指頭碰著另隻手的肘部，絲滑的布料把上肢緊緊地綑綁在一起。

雙手被縛的男孩現在只能利用肩膀的力量向前蠕動，但男人將他壓在床面上，哪也逃不了的小媚魔驚恐地拍打雙翅，被膜翼和尾巴糊了一臉的蝙蝠俠低吼了聲，箝著男孩的後頸把他輾進床鋪裏，另手扯著尾巴，讓他如同等待交尾的小母貓翹高屁股，承受每次的深插。肉穴因尾巴的向上拉扯而有些變形，曝露更多橘粉色的嫩壁，噗哧噗哧地吃著男人的陰莖。

「阿、痛⋯」

「回去告訴你主子，別再搞這些下流手段。沒有我的允許，你們誰也別想踏入高譚半步。」

敏感的尾巴被拽得生疼，男孩每每想逃跑便被向後拖，後腰的陷落也被凹得更深，屁股蛋和大腿都因男人的撞擊而啪啪作響。從未被如此開拓的小穴因痛楚而緊縮，反而讓深埋的入侵者將自己的穴壁搗弄得一團糟，不斷哀號的Jason覺得自己像隻被活活製成標本的蝴蝶，而男人滾燙的陰莖是插得他無法動彈的木樁。

「告訴我你的目的！」

又一次挾帶怒意的凶狠頂弄，小媚魔被頂了出去，上身無力的攤在床鋪上，但立刻被拽著尾巴拖回來。

被插得磕磕絆絆的小媚魔什麼也答不出，張嘴只能吐出不受控的哭腔，背後嶙峋的小翅膀和尾巴都失控的亂揮亂晃，嫩紅的肉璧被熱燙燙地撕扯，一小截的腸肉隨著陰莖的退出被拔至體外，隨即又被捅回原處。他哭嚎，他掙扎，也沒能阻攔只穿睡袍的蝙蝠俠在惡魔的體內洩憤似地馳騁。

「快說！」

「就說⋯了我、操⋯住手、嗚⋯⋯不、不知道了阿⋯⋯」

男孩被悶在床墊裏哭求著，但過去的經歷告訴他這不過又是一次巧舌如簧的惡魔為博取同情而演出的戲碼，蝙蝠俠不會再上當了。粗暴地扯著男孩頭上還未茁壯的犄角，要他歪著脖子側著頭看著自己的眼睛，Bruce本以為會收到惡魔憤恨而屈辱的眼神，卻只看見媚魔哭紅的鼻子以及滿是淚水的臉龐哀戚地望向自己。

下身承受的抽插讓Jason間歇地叫出聲，陌生鈍痛感讓他想逃離男人的壓制，但腸道某個地方卻因次次挺進而搔到癢處，又爽又痛的快感蠶食著男孩過於敏感的神經，他所發出的呻吟都被撞成痛苦的顫音，但小穴卻獻媚般纏著始作俑者兇猛進出的凶器。

Bruce就照著這個屈辱的姿勢將小媚魔操上高潮。只用肩膀和膝蓋堪堪支撐的小小身軀僵直了一秒，接著不受控地抽搐，被迫拱起的臀肉劇烈顫抖，塌掉的腰部讓男孩的背脊凹得像隻向前伸懶腰的小貓，連尾巴尾端都向上蹦成一直線不斷發抖。

過於強烈的快感碾碎了才剛破處不久的Jason，小惡魔迸發的吼叫幾乎震破了窗戶，Bruce不得不鬆手摀住自己的脆弱的耳朵。

收縮的肉穴混著大量泌出的體液，將男人的陰莖『咕啾』一聲地擠出體外，被操開的小肉洞情色地一縮一縮，汩汩冒著黏稠腸液，流出的液體將掛在胯間發抖的小卵蛋浸得濕濕淋淋，像是兩顆尚未熟成的小小無花果，沾染了晨露在枝頭上隨風擺盪；痠軟的膝蓋支撐不了他的體重，男孩軟成一灘倒在床鋪上劇烈喘息，幼莖如失禁般讓床單濕了一片，併攏的纖細雙腳相互磨蹭著，在阻擋男人灼熱視線的同時，似乎也在偷偷給予腿間分身射後的溫柔愛撫。

耳鳴消退後，沉著臉的Bruce抓著媚魔的肩膀扳回正面，男孩軟綿綿地任由擺布，只有在他將夾緊的腿強行分開環至自己腰上時才發出細小的求饒。

「不、嗚不⋯要了⋯⋯」

Jason又開始掙扎，每聲洩出的呻吟都帶著可憐的鼻音，被淚水黏成一束束的睫毛像把小扇子，眨巴眨巴地向蝙蝠俠無聲地乞求。和稍早跪趴的動作相比，現在的姿勢讓他更加不舒服了，翅膀全被壓在背脊與手臂間狹窄的空隙，肩膀幾乎承擔了半身的重量，他將重心交替地放在撐著的左右手上，但痠麻的不適感仍從無法動彈的手臂蔓延開來。

Bruce退出的陰莖被男孩的體液染得晶亮，脹紅的頂端和突起的青筋在水光的浸染下似乎比平常勃起時更加嚇人，但他沒有多想，隨意套弄下便又插回媚魔紅腫的後穴。

有了液體的潤滑，這次的進入順利許多，但仍在後高潮期痙攣的肉壁會倏地緊夾他挺進的老二，男孩展開的身體也會大力抽了下，可憐的哀嚎從尚未發育的喉結陸續滾出，而Bruce只是用力頂胯，破開過於熱情的通道。

「你還沒回答我的問題。」

「什⋯麼阿⋯」

「Talia派你來的目的。你不說的話我們今天都會耗在這裡。」

「⋯不⋯」

被操到頭眼昏花的男孩張嘴只能發出夢囈般的呻吟，癱軟的脖子在床鋪上無力地左右擺盪，皮質項圈發出的清脆聲響引來Bruce的注意。

他看著垂掛的銀製心型吊牌，其中一面鐫著一串混合以諾語及拉丁文的惡魔文字，他摸著凹凸的文字破譯，很快就意識到上頭刻著的是小媚魔的名字。

_Jason._

意外地是個普通的名字，但Bruce不明白媚魔怎麼會明目張膽地將自己的名字暴露在敵人的眼下？他曾聽說這些超自然生物若是被知曉了真實姓名，搭配某些魔法儀式便能使之成為自己的奴隸。如果真是如此，完全沒有隱藏身分的男孩是太自滿自己的能力，還是壓根瞧不起高譚的黑暗騎士？

捧著媚魔側臉的手掌滑到纖細的脖頸，稍微施力向下壓便聽見呼吸困難的嗆咳，他只好又收回了手勁。每次吞咽時Bruce的掌心都能感受到喉頭小小的滾動，他思忖著，過了幾秒才瞇了下眼。

不論男孩的心境究竟為何，唯一能確定的是這事絕對與Talia脫不了關係。

背後束縛的雙手讓Jason挺高了胸部，底下兩顆藏著的果實將輕薄的黑紗頂出個小小凸起，在男孩的驚呼中Bruce扯掉他胸前僅存的布料。少了最後一道掩護，小媚魔可憐地縮著腰，貧瘠的身版被凹成個不舒適的拱型，下塌的腹部突顯了肋弓的形狀，每次喘息都似是要刺破蒼白的皮膚。

「還是不肯說？」

Bruce用指尖繞著淺粉色的乳暈，或是在乳暈外圍的那一小圈胸肉畫圓，過於溫柔的逗弄反倒讓Jason不適應的哭出聲。指頭粗糙的厚繭讓上頭的小疙瘩都立了出來，但Bruce就是略過早已翹起的乳頭，持續挑逗扁平的乳房和粉嫩的乳暈，又麻又癢的難耐感讓包裹他的肉穴洩出一波液體，兩人相連的交合處像是氾濫般濕得一蹋糊塗。

「⋯不⋯不知、啊、啊⋯⋯」

輕巧愛撫的手指突然用力捏著他左邊的乳頭，渴望疼愛的果實被這下掐得紅腫變形，袖珍的顆粒在男人的兩根指頭下被輾平或拽起，Jason疼得倒抽幾口氣，青澀的臉龐都因疼痛而皺在一起。

Bruce扭著男孩的乳頭，令僵直的上身高高抬起，小媚魔哀號著升高胸部配合他的動作，本是想緩解痛感的舉動卻反讓自己的乳頭遭受更多懲罰。Bruce用指腹搓揉脹大的紅點，或是用指節的骨頭用力輾壓，被單獨加強照顧的左乳在他的手中腫得像顆完熟的小紅莓，而另顆被忽略的蓓蕾卻仍維持正常大小，在平滑的胸上瑟瑟發抖。

「惡魔都是滿口謊言的騙子。你當然也不例外。」

Bruce自顧自地用拇指和食指捻起了男孩右邊的乳頭，這害怕的小東西在自己的兩指間既恐懼又興奮地慢慢挺立，他冷不防地用拇指指甲掐著根部，修剪平整的甲面狠狠壓著才剛硬起的小奶頭，指尖都被這下掐得發白，小媚魔喘叫著將胸部挺得更高。Bruce出力的手指維持捏掐的動作，讓咬著乳頭的兩指從底部刮至最頂端，甚至拽著敏感的乳首晃了幾下，可惜平坦的胸脯沒能晃出誘人的波浪，只收獲了男孩哽咽的抽噎。

「不⋯嗚痛、不要捏⋯了⋯」

男人的下身持續操著肉穴，雙手沒停下虐待兩顆挺立乳頭的工作，他拉拽著男孩腫脹的果實來拖動單薄的身體，每插一次Bruce就擰了下紅腫的頂點，刺痛感如電流般自乳肉蔓延至四肢末端，刺激濕熱的蜜穴泌出更多濕黏的液體。上下半身的敏感點都被重點針對的男孩只能弓著腰喘息，胸腔兩側的肋骨根根分明地頂著單薄的肌膚，雙腿無力地大開，後仰的頭暴露出脆弱的喉部，鐫有自身姓名的吊牌在頸上叮叮噹噹地彈跳著。

一股身為征服者的快意油然而生。Bruce看著身下雙眼緊閉的小媚魔，淚水順著眼角滑至太陽穴，最後流進了溼透的捲髮裏；哭紅的眼眶和臉頰的泛紅渲染在一起，皺起的小臉都是紅紅一片，甚至沿著脖子擴散到白皙的胸膛，和被捏紅捏腫的乳頭相互映襯；Jason張著嘴喘息，紅潤的唇和香軟的舌漾著濕潤的水光，尖銳的小虎牙曳著的涎水隨著吐出的呼吸而搖晃，這讓Bruce想起了稍早那個令他回味無窮的親吻。

Bruce將被操成液體的男孩環腰抱起，讓他大張著腿，穩穩地坐到自己結實的腿上。這體位似乎更能頂到無與倫比的深處，靠在他肩膀的Jason發出有別於稍早的清亮喘氣，而是如動物般野性的低吟，從腹部擠出的滿足低吼連帶榨出了肺部的空氣，讓本就扁平的肚子因吐納而病態地內縮，凸顯了下方不知何時又硬起的小可愛，小肉洞也因深呼吸而一下下用力夾著深埋的老二，濕熱而緊緻的肉壁熱情地吸吮著上頭每條脹起的青筋。

小媚魔呼出的熱氣都撒在Bruce敏感的頸側，偶爾伸出的小舌會無心地舔去流至嘴邊的汗水，濕癢的觸感讓男人哼出舒服的鼻息。

Bruce忍不住低頭吻了半張的小嘴，一手環住著瘦弱的後腰，方便陰莖能向上頂弄，另手托著男孩的後腦杓，向後扯著他的頭髮好讓自己能加深這綿長的濕吻。小媚魔的嘴唇當真如他昏睡時嚐到的那般軟綿可口，濕潤而溫熱的口感像是剛出爐的瑪德蓮。

Jason整個人都黏到Bruce身上，被玩到腫脹的小奶頭們壓進他的胸肌，彼此緊貼的胸膛感受著對方噗通噗通的心跳。Bruce若有所思地看著淚眼矇矓的男孩，藏匿於這張與人類無異的臉龐下，真的是狡猾的惡魔嗎？

男人摟著媚魔頂胯，小小的身軀像是布娃娃般毫無招架之力地承受每次的撞擊。Jason向上彈起時Bruce會扣著他脖子將他吻得更深，靈巧的舌頭掃過口腔上顎時都會帶來難耐的麻癢，讓蹭著蝙蝠俠結實腹肌的小肉棒流出更多的前液；Jason失重向下墜時Bruce的性器埋至腸道深處，過去用尾巴自慰時無法滿足的那塊軟肉被對方的龜頭頂得不斷抽搐，自該處翻湧而起的快感讓濕熱的肉壁不規則地收縮。

因哭泣而腫起的鼻黏膜讓Jason越發艱困地喘氣，單用鼻子呼吸的他活像個壞掉的幫浦，喉間咕噥著近乎痛苦的呻吟，再度瀕臨高潮的他哼出可憐的嚶嚶聲，但Bruce忽略了並側著頭將男孩的嘴吞得更深；環著後腰的手懲罰似地又收緊了些，將跪坐他在腿上的媚魔照著自己喜歡的速度抱著抽插。

Jason無處可逃，被攻陷的口腔及被侵犯的後穴發出豐沛的水聲，幾近被快感浪潮給溺斃的媚魔向上飄著眼，卡在Bruce腹肌中線的小可愛頂端不斷溢出愛液，窄小的穴口緊咬著男人卻也沒能阻擋腸肉被幹得翻紅的下場。

男孩這次高潮時的吼叫全被鎖在兩人的喉間，濕潤而悶哼的低吟震麻了彼此相連的唇舌，幼小的身軀抖得如同被風吹颳的落葉，下頭那根遭蝙蝠俠腹肌操射的幼莖一波波向外噴湧著乳白色的液體。

Bruce發現男孩高潮時，眼睛的中心都會漾著奇異的紅光，像是摔碎的紅寶石砸入水中後向外漾起一圈圈迷惑的漣漪，先前兩次沒特別留心，但這次近距離觀賞竟讓他有種意識被吸入漩渦的錯覺。詭異的紅瞳讓他想起了萬花筒內絢麗的圖騰，細碎的色紙屑在反射下形成無數個對稱或是扭曲的圖像，每眨一次眼便有成千上萬的破碎符號在視網膜前變化跳著舞，襲來的暈眩感越發強烈，但Bruce卻著了魔般捨不得將視線移開。

Bruce蠻橫地交疊著男孩不斷退縮的舌頭，嘖嘖的親吻伴隨淫穢的水漬聲，偶爾還會交織媚魔洩出的一兩聲可愛喘息和微弱嗚咽，以及那些被忽略的破碎求饒。等彼此終於分開時，牽在兩人唇上的唾液因拉開的距離而失重落下，Jason整個魔都被男人的老二及舌頭操到恍恍惚惚。

閃爍的紅光在無神的瞳孔中流轉，如霓虹般忽明又忽暗地竄往瞳膜的邊緣，最後消融在黯淡的虹膜裏，Bruce再定眼看，惡魔眼中最後一絲詭異的血紅已然消失地無影無蹤。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 沒有人:  
> Bruce: 這一切都是Talia的陰謀。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 男孩吐著的小舌顫抖地滴著涎水，沒能聚焦的雙眼無神地大睜著，殘存眼眶中搖搖欲墜的淚水是被操到失神的媚魔眼中唯一的光點。

男孩吐著的小舌顫抖地滴著涎水，沒能聚焦的雙眼無神地大睜著，殘存眼眶中搖搖欲墜的淚水是被操到失神的媚魔眼中唯一的光點。Bruce輕柔地捋著Jason濕溽的髮絲，將溼透的蜷曲額髮向後梳，露出男孩哭到脹紅的小臉及掩蓋在酡紅底下的小雀斑。

「醒醒，Jason、Jason⋯」

Bruce搖了搖睜著眼失去意識的媚魔，軟趴趴的身子像失去骨頭般癱在他手中晃了好幾圈，他又輕拍幾下對方膨潤的臉頰，Jason上翻的瞳孔晃動了下，猛然打個冷顫才逐漸回神。

再次見到男人英俊的臉龐時，男孩立刻爆出委屈的哭聲，弱弱地扭著身子想逃開，但發現Bruce仍插在他體內時絕望地叫出聲。

「⋯不⋯蝠俠⋯不要了⋯」

打著哭嗝吸著鼻子話都說不好地低聲求饒，驕傲的小媚魔再也顧不上什麼尊嚴，只想哀求對方放他一馬。

「噓，Jason⋯」

「放過、我吧⋯嗯、蝙蝠、蝠俠⋯我什麼都不知道啊⋯嗚嗯⋯」

兩人的體型差距甚大，Bruce有力的臂彎讓Jason的脊椎被迫凹成不舒適的弧度，同時也讓他完美地端坐在男人的大腿上，被操到發顫的小穴將仍然勃起的陰莖吞得更深。全身的骨骼像是被拆解般那樣疼痛難受，背後的小翅膀和尾巴都可憐兮兮地縮在一起。

他已經射了三次了，勇猛的蝙蝠俠卻一次都還沒有釋放，Jason深怕自己最後什麼都沒吃到就被男人榨乾在床上。

「嘿，Jason，這是你的名字，對吧？」名字被呼喚時小媚魔像隻受驚的小鳥，渾身都抖了下，睜大的青色眼睛不安地眨著，Bruce帶有厚繭的拇指腹拭去他臉上的淚痕，男孩的臉頰討好地蹭了回去，鼻腔哼出幼崽般的可憐呻吟。男人摸著他被束縛的雙臂，溫柔說道：「很不舒服吧？如果你能乖乖待著不逃跑，我就將你手上的拘束拆掉。」

Jason扯了扯手臂，發現咬著他臂肉的束具們不為所動，只好啜泣妥協。

「求你了、蝙蝠俠⋯⋯」

「Bruce. 叫我Bruce。」

"P-Please, Bruce⋯⋯ "

男孩哭啞的聲音軟軟地重複他的名字，尾音都因顫抖的舌頭而喘成細不可聞的氣音，楚楚的模樣讓Bruce略帶歉意地在Jason的太陽穴覆上一吻。撫慰的親吻讓飽受折磨的小媚魔哭得更厲害了，像個缺愛的孩子伸長脖子索求更多疼愛的溫度，男孩濕淋淋的短髮蹭過Bruce的掌心及側臉，摩娑在肌膚上的麻癢似乎也連帶搔進了男人的心底。

_這不對勁。_ 有道聲音在Bruce的腦中響起。

Bruce又輕啄了Jason一口將他攬入懷裏（ _天吶，他這才意識到男孩到底有多小）_ ，雙手環繞纖細的腰肢，下巴越過媚魔的肩膀好讓他能有更好的視線來鬆綁繩結。當時他肯定氣壞了，Bruce看著男孩的臂肉如此想道，瘦弱的手臂都被絲緞勒出錯綜的紅痕，而慘白的膚色讓它們看起來更加怵目驚心。

「痛嗎？」專心手上動作的Bruce問了聲，沒開口的男孩悶悶地點頭回應。

此刻的氣氛靜得嚇人，除了布料摩擦的沙沙聲攪動著近乎凝固的空氣外，還有男孩爾偶洩出的抽噎，此外一人一魔誰也沒開口打破這激烈性事後得來不易的寧靜。

男人沉穩的心跳幫助了Jason平復過激的呼吸，方從被操傻的狀態恢復的小媚魔這才注意到空氣中飄散的淫靡氣味，甜蜜而微腥的味道讓他羞紅臉，尤其是發現這些腥甜都是他單方面導致的就更讓愛面子的男孩無地自容⋯⋯

Bruce解開最後一顆繁複而相扣的繩結，用力一拉，終於拆掉這些簡便卻效果奇佳的臨時束具。鬆開束縛的小媚魔迫不急待地想活動雙手，但長時間維持同個姿勢造成的痛麻感讓他一動就疼得齜牙裂嘴。Bruce見狀便貼心地捏著他僵麻的上肢，從圓圓的肩頭按至上臂的軟肉，再向下帶到肌肉逐漸收窄的手腕，蝙蝠俠技法純熟的按摩緩解了男孩的疼痛，他無意識地發出滿足地咕噥。

「謝了，Bruce⋯」

有些難為情的小媚魔侷促地道謝，伸展了筋骨後想叫Bruce放他下去，但轉動腕部時卻聽見金屬碰撞的鏗鏘聲。

「Bruce，你忘了還有這個。」Jasons眨著濕潤的大眼睛，努力側著身讓Bruce看見他背後仍舊銬著的手銬。

眼帶笑意的男人只是不發一語地望著他，然後在男孩的迷茫目光下捧起紅彤的臉頰，於小惡魔殷紅的嘴唇再度吻上。

他 _不該_ 繼續這麼做。低沉的人聲繼續在腦中尖叫，Bruce發現這竟然是自己的聲音。

小惡魔已經學到教訓了，他 _應當_ 就此收手，連絡終年穿著長風衣及紅領帶的英國驅魔師，或是直接質問Talia背後潛藏的意圖 ⋯⋯ 但Bruce卻遲疑了，更準確的來說， _他不想_ 。

相較於先前頂至舌根的蠻橫不講理，那條靈巧的舌頭現在正濃情蜜意地捲著男孩小舌，舔著舌側或是舌面，當Jason洩出嗚咽時便會稍微退出，轉而繞著的舌尖打轉，給予小惡魔片刻的喘息，高譚寶貝的溫柔目光及輕柔語氣讓小媚魔毫無招架之力，鬼迷心竅地任由男人在他口中予取予求。

男人的舌頭掃過口腔上壁時，像是有電流竄過Jason的脊椎，渾身顫抖的他發出個極為甜蜜的喘氣，高音頻的吸氣聲像是浸染糖漬的紅莓，濕潤而軟爛甜膩。Bruce滿意地哼了聲，勾著男孩的舌頭又舔了次，果不其然再度聽見小媚魔黏膩的抽噎，下方那張被忽略已久的小穴開始顫抖淌出水。

陷入恍惚狀態的Jason隱約覺得事情不大對勁，剛才還陰沉的男人怎麼一下子像換個人似的，熱切而甜蜜的吻著自己？他不是討厭自己的媚魔身分嗎？在Bruce纏綿的攻勢中小惡魔又被親得糊里糊塗，憑著殘存的理智他依稀記起，課本似乎有教過媚魔的體液具有催情的功效⋯⋯

操，早不發作晚不發作偏偏現在才發作，已經被弄得剩半條命的他都無法承受正常狀態的Bruce了，Jason無法想像自己會被發情的蝙蝠俠搞到怎樣的地步。

Bruce終於放開他的嘴唇，Jason覺得自己又被吻到了高潮邊緣。軟綿綿的他像條滑不溜丟的小魚，沒了男人的支撐，小媚魔重心不穩地摔回床鋪上，搖著小屁股歪歪斜斜地嘗試逃跑。

 _你應該住手。_ 煩人的聲音又出現了，但Bruce再次忽視它。

「說好的乖乖不逃跑呢？」男人甜蜜的語氣帶有狩獵者的自信，胯間嚇人的陰莖依舊鮮怒地高高翹起，隨著移動的步伐而上下顛簸，Bruce挪著膝蓋在鬆軟的床舖上不慌不忙地跟在男孩身後，拾著手銬相連的鍊子拖到自己的面前，在白嫩的臀肉摑上一掌，「壞男孩。」 

Bruce解開了男孩右手的手銬，在Jason來不及做出任何反應之前，鍊條便穿過他的胯下，『喀』的一聲扣到被移至身前的右腕上。兩隻手一前一後中間卡著一條折起的左腿，讓男孩只能歪著右肩膀翹高屁股，雙膝併不攏地跪趴在床墊上，毫無遮掩的小肉棒垂掛在腿間，在Bruce的注目下瑟瑟發抖。

「不服從命令的壞男孩。」

Bruce俯下身含住男孩兩顆鼓鼓的小卵蛋，讓羞澀的囊袋在攤平的舌面上彈跳滾動，同時舔拭著上頭每一條皺褶，小媚魔塌著腰吐著嚶嚶呀呀的嬌喘，硬起的幼莖隨著不穩的大腿前後啪啪地搖擺，濕了又乾的被褥染上了新一輪的愛液。

男人的嘴 _『啵』_ 的一聲放開男孩的軟蛋，兩個白嫩小小的鈴鐺都被自己吸得粉嫩而紅腫，Bruce滿意地舔著嘴唇欣賞著。他發現男孩細長的尾巴顫抖地擋在臀瓣中央，徒勞地半掩著被操開的殷紅小穴，小媚魔天真的舉動逗笑了Bruce，他便順著尾巴的骨節向上舔至與尾椎的相連處，將那一小塊皮膚舔弄得滿是水痕，敏感的器官從未被如此對待的男孩尖叫著揚起屁股，不知是躲避還是索求地左右搖晃。

「⋯癢⋯不要再舔了⋯嗚、嗯啊⋯⋯」

鄰近的快感連帶刺激著後穴不斷滲出水，男孩全身顫抖地用力縮著小洞，一眨一眨地，可愛的腫腫屁穴擠眉弄眼似地邀請男人再度進入這具熱切的身體。Bruce強忍住繼續舔弄媚魔小穴直到高潮的慾望，粗喘著氣爬起身跪到男孩的後方，甩著熱燙的莖身拍打在氾濫成災的洞口，砸出啪噠咑啪咑的淫蕩聲響，才將脹紅的龜頭塞進熱情的通道裏。

男孩被操熟的肉穴完美地吸著他入侵的陰莖，濕熱的包覆感讓Bruce揉捏白嫩的臀肉低吟，稍早粗暴的頂弄顯然將媚魔的肉壁幹成自己的形狀，平滑而緊緻的肌肉順從地讓他捅得更深。幼小的軀體大口大口吞下比他幼莖大上好幾倍的性器，小惡魔甜膩而滿足的呻吟撩撥男人的慾望，Bruce尚未完全插入便忍不住擺動臀部，在濕黏的腸道裏一邊開拓一邊小幅度抽插。

燠熱的腸肉熱切擠縮著，Bruce往外退時嫩壁便不情願地纏上他的陰莖，一啜一啜地吸吮著敏感的龜頭，拔出或挽留的兩股力量如角力般拉伸小媚魔內部的皺褶，而當Bruce埋進時便只剩腸道單方面的收縮，拽著碩大的器官挺進腸道的深處，同時撞出男孩更為誘人的驚呼。

「啊⋯」

Bruce咕噥著模糊的讚嘆，幾乎睡遍各界名媛的高譚寶貝給予小媚魔的屁股極高的評價。柔軟而富滿彈性的臀瓣不僅捏起來手感極佳，操起來的爽感更是無可比擬，Bruce甚至覺得他不用動作，男孩貪饞的小穴也會本能地蠕動，將彼此推向極樂的巔峰。

他緩慢地持續挺進，小屁股也慢慢地升高迎合男人進入的角度。陰莖根部終於完全插入時，肩膀都被壓進了床墊裏的Jason洩出悶哼的喘息，Bruce閉上眼吐著濃重的呼吸，享受著媚魔後穴帶來的緊緻快感，過了幾秒才開始細細挺動。

Bruce從容地操著男孩小小身軀，捅到腸道深處的軟肉時，媚魔肩胛骨生出的那對膜翼便會如鳥類求偶般完全展開，嶙峋的骨節撐展著薄膜，而陰莖退出時便它們會又收回原處，微幅搧動的小翅膀拍打著空氣，替這燥熱的空間帶來一絲涼意。

陰莖擦過某處時，原本神情恍惚的男孩叫了聲，整個腰都塌在了床上，唯獨被攫獲的臀肉在空中顫抖，搖搖晃晃的他像隻跛腳的小馬，甩著尾巴高聲嘶鳴，向後勾起的兩條小腿都在Bruce的身體兩側凌亂地晃著。

「老、老頭子⋯那裏⋯唔⋯」

Bruce將老二抽出，只讓脹大的頂端留在體內，富有彈性的環狀洞口牢牢咬著龜頭下緣的敏感繫帶，男人深吸一口氣，朝Jason前列腺的位置報復性地奮力撞去。小媚魔扯著喉嚨爽得大叫，抓著棉被的手指都因這一下而攥得發白，上勾的腳掌磨蹭著Bruce外側的大腿肉；小巧的腳趾因快感皺成一團，柔嫩的腳底板一下下撩動著男人的情慾，他故技重施撞了次，這次男孩被頂出個無聲的抽噎，抽搐的小身版用力挺起，再重重摔回床面，Bruce沒留給小媚魔多餘的時間喘息，便開始兇猛地撞擊那處令他發狂的甜蜜點。

「嗯、嗯啊⋯啊⋯⋯」

他掰開兩片臀辦操得更深，被欲望佔據的藍眼睛癡迷地看著男孩被插成半透明的洞口邊緣，粉嫩的小肉穴明明看起來這麼無辜，卻可以若無其事地完全容納他的性器⋯⋯Bruce的手指沾了沾Jason留了滿床的體液，在撐到極致的肛周外圍繞著被拉平的皺褶。

「等、等一下，B-Bru⋯啊⋯⋯」

小媚魔來不及出聲，男人的拇指就沿著穴口擠了進來。原先完美契合的通道頓時變得壅擠不堪，身體彷彿抵禦般用力夾著Bruce的陰莖和手指，阻止異物更進一步的侵入。被阻擋的男人憤怒的咆哮，將整根拇指都捅了進去，從內部勾著穴肉強行騰出更多空間，一邊往男孩的敏感點惡狠狠地撞著。

此刻小惡魔的翅膀如同故障的雨刷收不回來，只能可憐地歪斜在床鋪上抖動著，甜美的哭喊完全蓋過了噠噠的撲翅聲，鼓舞著Bruce更加粗魯地翻攪柔嫩的肉壁，分泌的腸液都從被掀翻的小洞漏了出來，噴出一波波色情的小水花。順從的媚肉被插得亂了節奏，通道各處都在不受控的收縮，接連或是一起刺激Bruce脹紅的龜頭，粗壯的莖身，還是灼熱的根部。

每回抽插，Bruce都會擦過Jason的前列腺後捅至盡頭突起的軟肉，深埋的拇指也會故意摳挖穴口的腸壁，造成小媚魔更多接應不暇的快感。幾輪過後，Bruce聽見男孩怪叫了聲，哭啞的青澀嗓音倏然拔高，但在尾音處喘成一串意義不明的嗚喑，抽搐的小肉穴泌出一波溫熱的腸液澆灌在他的龜頭上。Bruce拔出手指，穴口 _『啵』_ 的立刻吸回脹紅的老二上，他操著男孩濕熱的後穴，在床上顛簸的Jason呻吟一聲高過一聲，臀肉都因男人快速的頂胯而被撞出一陣啪啪啪的肉慾聲響。

高潮的到來如雷霆擊中了Bruce，忍耐許久的他壓著喉嚨，迸出野獸的低吼，終於蝙蝠俠在小媚魔的體內射出今晚的第一道精液，被幹得稀里糊塗的Jason無意識地收縮後穴，發瘋似地要將男人的體液完全榨乾那般熱切。

「哈、啊⋯啊⋯」

短暫失神的Jason抽搐著幼小的身體，小肉棒洩出的淫液將床單上的水漬範圍暈得更廣。射後的他雙膝腳軟地朝兩側跪岔得更開，但屁股翹得老高，咕嚕咕嚕地讓Bruce的種子盡可能地流到體內最深處。

男孩軟軟地任由男人將他翻回正面，被內射的Jason瞳孔再度泛著晦暗不明的紅光，暈暈呼呼地還沉浸在快感的餘韻，一直渴望精子的腔室終於被餵下魔生這輩子意義重大的第一餐，平坦而白皙的肚皮如波浪般下上起伏，小惡魔恍惚地哼出如歌的呻吟。

Bruce從來沒有這麼失控過，在性事上高譚寶貝一直是體貼床伴的紳士類型，也許與那位如貓般難以捉摸亦正亦邪的女盜賊有過幾次激烈的歷史，但那都是建立在雙方都合意的基礎上。

若是平常的蝙蝠俠肯定早能注意到事有蹊翹，但此刻Bruce只想不斷佔有這個瘦弱的小媚魔。

Bruce折起Jason的左腿，將膝蓋向前壓到瘦弱的肩膀上，筋骨被完全伸展的男孩發出細小的嗚喑，夾在膝窩的鍊條把雙手困在胸前，每每移動便扯出錚鏦的聲響。但出乎意料地，調適好姿勢的小媚魔並沒有繼續掙扎，反倒用手掌抱住自己的脛骨，如芭蕾舞者般將大腿提得更高，他的柔軟度極佳，上翻的骨盆暴露出完整的小穴，盛放的軟肉鮮嫩欲滴，向外蒸騰著濕熱的霧氣，讓男人毫無阻礙地整根插入。

混雜腸液和精液的通道似乎更好操了，食髓知味的穴肉貪饞而狂熱地膜拜這具能帶來好吃能量的巨物，滑順卻不失緊緻的腸壁包裹他的陰莖，Bruce低吼著頂胯，老舊的床架搖出情色的嘎吱嘎吱聲，小媚魔紅腫的肉洞都被操得汁水四濺，上面那張小嘴卻還仍不知足地發出甜膩的呻吟。

陷入情慾的一人一魔不斷從對方身上索取快感，粗喘而黏稠的呼吸聲迴盪在耳際，貪吃的惡魔蠕動著肉壁，一次倏然的緊縮竟然將Bruce稍早未射乾淨的餘精給夾射。

「唔⋯啊⋯」

Bruce僵直了身體，沒料到小高潮襲來的他半瞇著眼吸氣，緊緊掐著窄小的腰線深呼吸，心有不甘地瞪著身下因吃到第二頓晚餐而露出傻笑的小媚魔。

莫名被未成年男孩弄射的蝙蝠俠覺得自尊有些受損，他退出Jason的身體稍作休息，在心中暗自醞釀著下輪的反擊。Bruce拿著手銬相連的鍊子往前拉，騰出足夠的空間讓曲著的左腳後縮放回床面，被餵飽的小惡魔乖巧地平躺在床上，半耷的青色眼睛滿是饜足的笑意，小虎牙咬著殷紅的嘴唇，白嫩的身子除了手臂上因束縛而留下的深色瘀痕外，全身都被性愛浸染得紅粉通透，儼然已失去了逃跑的慾望。

「⋯啊⋯⋯」

Bruce攔腰抱起男孩，軟綿綿的幼小身軀毫無支撐力，龜頭才剛進入，小媚魔就叫了聲塌下腰向前倒去。他只好一手勒住Jason的腰部，讓漂亮的蝴蝶骨緊貼自己的胸膛，另手握住莖身直直地貫穿發顫的小穴，坐在他腿上的小惡魔再次因這體位過深的插入而不斷抽搐。

「B-Bru⋯等、啊⋯等一⋯」兩隻細細的手臂抓著男人橫在自己肋骨處的前臂，鋒利的小爪子掐著健壯的肌肉但仍起不到阻攔的作用。

Bruce向上操著Jason的屁股，又擼著那根今晚不知射過幾次的小肉棒，他聽見癱在頸間的小惡魔用哭啞的抽噎，斷斷續續地說「射不出來了」、「沒有東西了」，但他沒有住手。

男孩的陰莖很小，即便是充血的狀態Bruce依舊能一手掌握，於是高譚寶貝像托著短小的白蘭地杯那般，中指和無民指夾著幼莖將皺起的包皮往下退，敏感的龜頭毫無遮掩地翹在空氣中抽動，看起來格外地惹憐愛；拇指及食指的指腹輕輕沾著玫瑰色的頂端，小媚魔就迸出破碎的尖叫，半透明的液體稀哩哩地流了他整個手掌。

Bruce撞著緊縮的後穴，技巧純熟的他只用兩根手指就將Jason的小可愛玩得花樣百出，磨著繃直的繫帶或是摳弄大張的尿道口，抑或掐著冠狀溝快速搓揉。男孩的嘴巴雖然不斷求饒，胯部卻誠實地向上頂，說到底還是情慾至上的媚魔，Bruce吻著他發涼的頭皮，又在小惡魔的耳朵旁用氣音說：＂Good boy.＂

男人的聲線甜蜜而慵懶，讓Jason想起了那條改變人類歷史的天父化型，又犯規地啜著他耳廓的尖端處，小媚魔語焉不詳地急促喘息，卻逃不開蝙蝠俠挾怨的甜美報復，被撩得射精的他昂著頭將胸前的果實高高挺起，稀薄的精液幾乎噴至床尾，痙攣的肉壁將屁股內的陰莖吃得更深。

扳回一城的Bruce輕笑了聲，沒有放過折磨男孩龜頭的機會，他繼續研磨鮮粉色的脆弱頭部，滿是硬繭的指節用力擦著柔嫩的器官，又癢又麻的爽感讓男孩被插在陰莖上扭著腰卻又逃不開，半是尖叫半是發笑地要男人住手，但Bruce故意加重力道刺激頂端的凹陷處，逼得小媚魔再次射精，但這次只噴了幾滴到床上，剩餘的都從不斷收縮的尿道孔流出。

「停、下⋯哈、已經沒有了⋯B-Bruce⋯快、快停下——」

繼續搓著的Bruce以為男孩會就此失禁，但他只是尖叫一聲，奮力地挺直腰桿，整個人的重心都壓到身後的胸膛上，幼莖在Bruce手中抽搐許久，擴大的尿道口收縮好幾次才勉強從小卵蛋擠出兩三滴殘留的精液，耳鳴的小媚魔連自己淒厲的慘叫都聽不到。

「別摸了，嗚⋯求、求你了⋯⋯」

兩條瘦弱的腿顫抖地閉上，過敏的小肉棒在腿間濕淋淋地萎成一團，像他的主人般一把鼻涕一把眼淚發抖啜泣著，光是輕輕觸碰就讓男孩大力抽了一下，滿臉脹紅地哭吼著拒絕，被束縛的小手掌拚死護住自己不容承受更多蹂躪的性器。

見到小惡魔哭哭啼啼的悲慘模樣，Bruce這才滿意的收手，將注意力放回自己身上。緊縮的肉穴夾得Bruce又鄰近高潮，他射了第三次、第四次，不斷變換姿勢操著不醒魔識的小媚魔。

男孩從索求他的精子，到陷入癲狂，最後只能顫抖地推搡著男人的胸膛，泣不成聲地說他已經飽了再也吃不下了。小惡魔被幹成一灘只能哀求的軟肉，原先平坦的發白肚皮現在都鼓鼓脹脹的，每每被翻來覆去地操幹時，Jason都能聽見肚子裏精液流動的聲音。

Jason本想等Bruce滿足後，便能趁著對方昏睡時趕快前去與Roy會合，可眼看都快到了約定的時間，發狂的蝙蝠俠卻沒有一絲要停手的意思，小媚魔這才驚覺事情正往他無法控制的方向駛去。

 _——完了，是不是真的要被操死了_ _⋯⋯_

「滿了⋯肚子已經、滿了⋯嗚、B-Bruce⋯⋯」

終於受不了的小媚魔開口向Bruce求情，他的聲音都哭啞了，濕潤的青眼珠抖落睫毛上的淚水，害怕地看著精力旺盛的男人，但那雙回望的藍眼睛滿是深不見底的慾望。

Bruce的低喘猶如鬥志昂揚的鬥牛，而發抖的小惡魔無疑是眼前那條挑釁的紅布，他低吼著扛起男孩一條瘦弱的腿，在架到肩上前柔嫩的腳掌早先一步踩在他的鎖骨上。男孩伸直的小腿盡可能拉開兩人的距離，蜷縮的腳趾抓著Bruce的肌肉，尖銳的甲面前緣刮搔他的皮膚，討好似地替自己爭取逃命的機會。

「蝙、蝙蝠俠⋯放過我吧⋯裝不下了⋯求你了⋯⋯」

過多的能量攝取讓本就食量小的小媚魔飽得難受，一開始還能享受男人射入的歡愉，可如今他乾癟的肚子都脹得像是懷胎的人類孕婦，每次晃動時Jason都能聽見肚子裏搖晃的咕嚕水聲，他不得不托著凸起下腹，好讓自己被操時能夠舒服些。

更糟的是他那承載能量的後穴深處，蓄滿精液的肉腔被插得幾乎潰堤，每次Bruce深頂腔口的小縫時，那塊軟肉都會不受控地洩出滿盈的蜜液，一波波地接連湧出，他肚子是真滿了，真的吃不下了。

「拜⋯拜托、啊———」

踩在男人肩上的腳掌微微發力，偷偷將自己的屁股向後挪，但立刻被Bruce逮得正著，盛怒的蝙蝠俠掐著小媚魔的髖骨，拽得他的下半身都騰在空中狠狠地挨操，哪也逃不了的男孩只能抓著一旁的枕頭淒厲地哭叫。

「永遠。不要。試探。我的。底線。」

每個詞彙搭配每下粗暴的狠撞，高譚的暗夜守護者用上嚴懲罪犯的那般力度，失控地抽插男孩後穴的悽慘嫩肉。哭吼的Jason覺得自己的下體又辣又燙，極樂的快感在長時間且不間斷刺激下成了最痛苦的責罰，到達臨界值的他不論是收縮的腸肉還是裝載精液的腔室，在高強度的交合下都不斷地崩潰抽搐。

「我——我很⋯啊、很抱歉⋯放、嗚⋯放過、咿——」

深埋的龜頭戳到了一道細小的肉縫，若不是那處沒來由的劇烈抽動，Bruce可能會因此錯過它。找到新樂趣的他調整了下男孩的屁股，往那緊閉的小口子不屈不撓地頂弄，濕潤的腸道都因激烈的衝刺而翻湧蠕動，翻紅的穴口堆積著一團被插到起泡的愛液，滴滴答答地覆蓋在稍早男孩射在床單的精液上。

他一下比一下凶狠，Jason帶有濃烈哭腔的求饒被撞成高音頻的吼叫，又被幹得吐出一長串Bruce聽不懂的惡魔母語，他繼續壓著男孩的前列腺，加速捅著裏部那塊收縮的腸肉。

倏然，青澀的呻吟在尾處被拉成無聲的尖叫，像一道呼嘯而過的警笛，小媚魔的身體大力抽了下，等了幾秒可憐的小陰莖卻什麼也射不出，只能在腿間抽搐著達到乾高潮。

但在後穴，猛地有大量湧出的熱液傾倒在Bruce瀕臨高潮的龜頭上，奇異的快感讓他爽得低吼，在緊緊夾著他的肉穴中維持兇猛的深插，身下的男孩啪噠啪噠地胡亂搧著小翅膀和甩著尾巴，Bruce死死扣住男孩的側腰，陰莖壓著肉縫將精液直接射入被操開的肉腔中。

被灌飽的小媚魔腰都拱到了半空中，凸顯了因過瘦而病態突出的兩塊髖骨，幼小的身軀像被通電般持續痙攣，半張的小嘴溢著大量唾液；Bruce入迷地注視著Jason被操到上飄的眼睛，在某個瞬間，瞳仁中一直閃爍的紅光頓時變成跳動的愛心形狀，男人還在驚訝眼前所發生的畫面時，小惡魔脖子上的頸圈吊牌被自動鐫刻了個哥德體的『W』，下腹的位置也冒出光芒，等光束散去後，男孩的陰阜上顯現出個不小的桃紅色淫紋。

桃紅色的，中間有個愛心，兩側如蝙蝠展翅的淫紋。

Bruce驚艷地看著這既下流又神聖的圖騰，粗糙的手掌摩娑著小媚魔因灌滿自己精液而隆起的腹部，欣賞許久才說出沙啞的讚賞。

「我的。」

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce．老二很大但心眼狹小． Wayne  
> -  
> 淫、淫紋⋯⋯ ლ(◉◞౪◟◉ )ლ  
> -  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce是被一通電話吵醒的。

+

Bruce是被一通電話吵醒的。

不願從夢鄉清醒的他閉著雙眼，伸手到床邊的矮櫃上敷衍地翻找手機，時間拖得越長久來電的鈴聲就越發刺耳，催促著賴床的高譚寶貝趕緊起床。

“H-hello?” 好不容易滑開通話鍵的Bruce甫開口，便被自己嘶啞的聲音給嚇到。

『感謝老天，您終於接電話了。』是Alfred。電話那頭的老管家也發現家主了不佳的狀態，每句話語都透露出溢於言表的關心，「Bruce老爺，我不在莊園的這幾天，一切可都安好？」

他清了下喉嚨，「謝謝關心，Alfred，一切都很好。」

『那麼我想您對於翹了兩天董事會以及錯過昨晚的『夜間活動』肯定能有很好的解釋⋯』

「我錯過了昨晚的夜巡？」

原本還有些昏沉的Bruce立即跳起來，平凡無奇的起身動作卻讓跨下間傳來莫名的撕扯感，他只好又躺回床上，一道細小的哭聲從棉被堆裏幽幽傳來。

『別擔心，昨晚的蝙蝠燈並沒有被打亮，犯罪們也沒有嘗試越獄。這麼說雖然並不全然正確，但昨夜的高譚一切安好⋯⋯』

管家溫暖的聲線從麥克風的另頭傳來，Bruce心不在焉地聽著，迅速瞥了眼下螢幕上的時間 _——不是隔天，而是後天的日期——_ 該死，他竟然無緣由地在床上昏睡了兩天？Bruce皺緊眉頭，努力回溯起兩天前模糊的記憶：蝙蝠俠抄了企鵝人的賭場、攔截黑面具走私的軍火，順帶阻止了五起縱火八起竊盜和十多起的搶劫，還非常確信當晚自己並沒有遇見毒藤女⋯⋯回到莊園後他便把脫下的裝備亂扔在蝙蝠洞（要記得在Alfred回來時收拾乾淨），洗完澡回到房間就寢，然後下體被人愛撫的回憶如潮水般湧現⋯⋯

像是突然想通了什麼，Bruce一臉鐵青的掀開棉被 _——果不其然，_ 一個長著惡魔翅膀和尾巴的男孩被壓在自己身下瑟瑟發抖，更糟糕的是，他的陰莖還很有精神地插在那紅腫不堪的後穴裏。

Bruce嚇得立刻拔出，熟睡的男孩發出一聲疼痛而沙啞呻吟。

『Bruce老爺，您還在聽嗎？』任何事都無法瞞過心思細膩的管家，察覺異狀的Alfred再度詢問了聲，『您真的沒事嗎？剛剛我似乎有聽見有人的叫聲⋯⋯』

「沒事，我真的沒事。」Bruce慌亂地抽了幾張衛生紙擦著男孩的股間，但裏頭的精液卻像漏洞的水桶，源源不絕的越流越多，崩潰的他只好隨便搪塞過去，說了句「晚點再打給你」便匆匆地斷電話。

_喀啦。_ 價值不斐的手機如燙手山芋般，被他扔回矮桌上。

房間內又歸於平靜，只有男孩悄然的鼻息聲規律地起伏著，高譚寶貝搓了自己漂亮的臉蛋好幾下，像是在確認事實的真偽度，最後才終於打起精神面對擺放在眼前超現實的現實。凌亂的床鋪，空氣中飄散的淫糜氣味，啜泣兩夜的惡魔男孩，很好，那些放蕩的回憶Bruce這下全想起來了。

現在該怎麼辦？強要了個看上去明顯未成年的媚魔算不算犯罪？地獄有這項刑責嗎？有的話，蝙蝠俠正認真考慮要不要把自己關進去⋯⋯越想心越亂的Bruce決定先把男孩叫醒，再來好好討論賠償和坐牢的問題。

他彎下腰，手掌貼著男孩滿是淚痕的臉頰，用上最輕柔的語調喚道（萬幸他還記得惡魔的名字）：「醒醒⋯Jason，快醒醒⋯⋯」

小媚魔像隻嗜睡的奶貓，皺了下鼻子，咕噥幾聲就抓著Bruce的手腕翻身繼續睡。他只好反手將Jason翻回來，輕輕推著他赤裸的肩膀，「Jason，快醒來⋯⋯」

纖長的睫毛震動了下，才不情願地緩緩張開。迷離的眼睛連眨好幾次，介於青綠與湛藍色調的虹膜令Bruce想起了那窩在他窗沿築巢的知更鳥蛋，或是收藏在榮譽室裏的綠松石戒指。男孩打著呵欠露出濕紅的小舌，注意力還有些渙散的Jason瞇著眼，盯著眼前模糊的身影，等視線好不容易聚攏時竟顯現出那張讓他哭著求饒的臉龐。

「你這個混帳！」Jason像是見到黃瓜的貓咪，幼小的身軀都彈了起來，張牙舞爪地伸長小爪子，巴不得立刻撲上去撓爆那個令他又爽又痛兩晚的男人。

但他一移動便扯到痠軟的後穴，小媚魔嗚咽了聲停下動作，轉而捂住肚子齜牙抽氣著。佝著背的他撇見自己陰阜上的蝙蝠標記，本就沒什麼血色的小臉頓時一片慘白，Jason又拉起項圈上的吊牌確認，原先空白的那面果真被鐫上了陌生的字母。

「你還好嗎？」Bruce忍不住出言關心眼前幾乎石化的小媚魔，但Jason咄咄逼人的模樣讓蝙蝠俠識時務的吞下未問出口的關心。

「操你媽我怎麼可能會好！你要怎麼賠我！我⋯⋯」抓著項圈炸毛的男孩突然噤聲，Bruce順著他的視線向下看，只見小媚魔坐著的地方如失禁般濕了一大塊，被灌在後穴裏的精液嘩啦啦地流了滿床，深色的水漬在床鋪上氾濫成災，「不准看！」羞紅臉的Jason抄起手邊的枕頭就朝Bruce的頭上砸去，充滿憤怒的攻擊卻被男人輕鬆閃過。

崩潰的小惡魔扯著自己的頭髮，因睡覺而亂翹的小捲髮這下變得更加凌亂，他又咒罵蝙蝠俠好幾長串的句子，祝他被三頭獵犬活活咬死或是被地獄業火燒得灰飛煙滅。起先深感愧疚的Bruce還能勉強聽懂，但男孩的聲音越罵越小，最後都糊成了一段低聲的嚶嚶啜泣。

現在大概是蝙蝠俠少有的絕望時刻吧。如果有個列表能標示Bruce的弱點的話，那麼帶孩子絕對是排行榜上的第一名，不然Dick也不會被他氣得跑去布魯德海文展開新生活。（『孩子要用心帶啊，Bruce老爺。』現在一閉眼，便能看見Alfred搖著頭嘆氣，用不贊同的眼光盯著他看的樣子。）

「⋯⋯我很抱歉，Jason。」先道歉總不會出錯，這是在情場打滾多年的Bruce學到的生存之道。他考慮了許久才坐回男孩的身邊摟著他，不帶情慾地。哭到上氣不接下氣的小惡魔推了幾下，但發現沒效果後便認命地縮在他的懷抱裏，有氣無力地哭著。

「道、道歉⋯有什麼用⋯嗚嗚⋯我就他媽的不該聽Roy的話跑來人間玩⋯嗚嗚⋯⋯」

Jason罵完後哭得更大聲了，豆大的淚珠撲簌簌地打在Bruce的胸肌上，背後生出的小翅膀都因打著的哭嗝不斷抽搐。

育兒技能不合格的蠢爸爸Bruce努力回想管家安慰養子的手法，有樣學樣地輕拍男孩的後背，他耐心安撫著，等Jason終於平復好情緒後，Bruce才從斷斷續續的抽噎中得知他只是個見習的小媚魔，跟著求好心切的前輩偷偷來人界練習魅惑人類的技巧。

「所以你只是偷偷跑來人間遊玩，而不是有人派你來執行任務？」男孩擦著眼淚點點頭，尾巴萎在腿間的形象像隻心情低落的狗狗，可憐的模樣不禁讓Bruce嘆了口氣，放軟聲調：「但為什麼找上我？」

「蝙蝠俠剛好在我眼前晃過，你看起來又很好吃所以就跟著回家了⋯⋯」所以是隻被美色誘惑的小惡魔阿，被媚魔認證魅力的高譚寶貝哼出一聲滿意的鼻息，嘴角彎起的弧度既漂亮又欠打，Jason恨不得咬爛舌頭收回所有的恭維，「媽的，早知道我就他媽的不選你這個緊身衣怪人了、唔⋯⋯」

Jason還想抱怨幾句，但Bruce搓著他發紅的耳垂，小媚魔只好將剩餘的嘀咕嚥了回去。

「你和Talia是什麼關係？」想釐清前因後果的蝙蝠俠又追問了句。

「⋯Talia大人？我、我只見過她一次而已⋯」提到那尊貴的高等惡魔時男孩愣了一下，吸了下鼻子繼續說，「奧古的大人們很少來到地獄，就算能遇見，我們這些低階的媚魔也不敢上前招惹⋯⋯」

Bruce本以為他們的相遇又是齣女子精心策畫的陰謀，但這一切不過是一連串巧合碰撞所導致的鬧劇，蝙蝠俠無奈地擰起眉頭，「那你當時為什麼不說清楚？」

「怎麼不問問你自己有給我機會嗎！而且我明明就說了好幾次 **『我不知道』** ！」整個晚上他都在求饒，男人多疑的個性才是導致這一切發生的人，現在反倒還有臉怪到他頭上？蝙蝠俠懷疑的目光刺痛了他，Jason的胸腔頓時被憤怒和委屈的情緒所充斥，好不容易止住的眼淚又汩汩湧出。

「你看，你只是說說而已！嘴上說抱歉，但根本就不相信我！」小媚魔咧著小虎牙尖叫，還用頭上的犄角頂撞Bruce的下巴，「你們人類才是最壞最糟糕的低等生物——騙子，大騙子！」

「好好好、我相信你。」

男孩說的沒錯，即便現在都誠實地交代一切了，自己都還懷有存疑，更遑論當時被憤恨和情慾所支配的情況下他根本像頭失控的野獸⋯⋯Bruce連忙安撫小媚魔又開始過度喘氣的呼吸，但被傷透的男孩鐵了心推開他， _『咚』_ 得一聲倒回床上，留給Bruce一個傷心的背影，尾椎上那條尾巴生氣地在床鋪上砸出獵獵的聲響。

好可愛。小媚魔生悶氣的模樣不偏不倚地射中Bruce心中最柔軟的那塊，果然沒有人會對軟萌萌的東西有抵抗力。可儘管內心波瀾起伏不斷，男人仍舊板著蝙蝠俠那副令人猜不透想法的嚴肅臉孔。

被氣哭的Jason揉著雙眼，每次換氣都發出如幼犬般委屈的哼哼唧唧，Bruce本想摸摸他的頭髮，但見到那對小巧的犄角時，他便想起自己曾抓著它們，逼迫哭泣拒絕的男孩幫自己口交的畫面。

太糟糕了。小媚魔身上有太多自己製造的痕跡，頸側散落著無數的吻痕，吸出的青紫草莓像串Bruce替他量身訂做的珍珠項鍊；尚未退卻的錯綜紅痕攀附在白皙的臂肉上，腰側和大腿上猙獰的手印幾乎佔滿了該處皮膚的大半面積，更別提圓潤的臀瓣上還有幾副可疑的掌印。遍布全身各處的歡愉證明，無一不提醒著Bruce失去自制力的那兩晚。

「先把衣服穿上吧。」

「沒有魔力了，變不出來了。」

哀莫大於心死的Jason像條死魚攤在床上，剛剛肚子還很撐，但隨著他大幅度的移動，原先被灌在後穴的精液不斷流失，飢餓感隨之襲來。小媚魔用小小的手掌收集來不及被棉被吸收的體液，一邊低泣一邊罵髒話地不斷將它們塞回紅腫的小穴，發出噗哧噗哧的水聲。

「需要我聯絡那個帶你來的⋯媚魔前輩嗎？」男孩傷心的模樣讓Bruce也同樣不好受，沉著臉的他在腦中飛快地閃過數十種彌補錯誤的方法。Bruce轉身去拿手機時，才意識到自己的視線一直都停留在那吞吐手指的小巧嫩穴上。

「來不及了，我現在是你的所有物了。」

「什麼？」

Jason頂著滿臉的淚痕坐起身，濕漉漉的小臉讓人很是憐愛，開口的嗓音滿是哭腔，視覺和聽覺上都給人無比脆弱和年幼的意象。

「見習的媚魔之所以被禁止到人間遊蕩，是因為我們的魔力儲存匣還沒完全發育好，過量的能量攝取會對身體造成損害。而像你一次他媽的射了這麼多，我體內的魔力都被稀釋掉了⋯⋯」Jason摸著他肚臍下方一個拳頭處的桃紅色淫紋，大張的蝙蝠翅膀和蝙蝠俠胸前的標誌簡直如出一轍，占有慾極強地佔據了小媚魔隱密的三角地帶。仰頭望向自己的青色眼珠像是浸水的祖母綠寶石，明亮而懇切，「你把我操成你專屬的奴隸了。」

正準備聯絡Constantine的Bruce瞪大雙眼，一時手抖，手機 _『匡噹』_ 地砸到了地毯上。

若不是現在沒有心情，不然Jason實在很想大聲嘲笑男人驚恐的表情。

「這、怎麼可能⋯⋯」

「契約都打在這了。」Jason蒼白的指尖指著它們，Bruce很克制自己將注意力放在下流的蝙蝠符紋而不是粉嫩的小肉棒上，「你想賴也賴不掉。」

Bruce張了嘴想說些什麼，但旋即又闔上，將嘴唇抿成一條剛毅的線條。男人又嘗試開口幾次，但都沒能發出聲音。

「果然連蝙蝠俠也不想照顧一個一無是處的惡魔⋯⋯」

看著Bruce面有難色的神情，Jason自暴自棄地心想乾脆他就這樣被丟回去好了，反正先違反地獄條文跑來人間的是他沒錯，活該被熔掉重新再造個十字路口惡魔都勝過成為被人類標記的無用媚魔⋯⋯想到這裏小媚魔又難過抱起雙腿，細細地哭了起來。

「我會對你負責。」

男人沉穩的聲線擲地有聲，Jason立刻抬起頭，哭紅鼻子的他像頭純真的小鹿，困惑而歡喜地眨著濕潤的雙眼，怯生生地盯著眼前嚴肅但真誠的男人。

「我只是在思考，我分明才是造成錯誤的一方，而身為受害者的你卻被迫與我綁在一起，會不會對你太不公平？」為了不讓縮著身子的男孩感到壓迫，Bruce蹲在了床榻邊隱去了自己高大的身形，那雙鋼藍色的眼睛如映照萬里晴空的海洋，深邃而誠摯地直望向Jason的眼底，「蝙蝠俠不會逃避自己犯下的過錯。」

「留下來，讓我照顧你——你的犄角、翅膀和尾巴可以收起來嗎？」

男孩像是被灌了迷湯般盯著男人那雙好看的藍眼睛，乖巧地點頭，「魔力夠時可以，但目前沒辦法⋯⋯」因為他該死的又餓了。

「很好。」如釋重負的Bruce終於露出微笑，「我會照顧你，你將會有個人類的新身分——Bruce Wayne的養子，你會在莊園裏自由的生活，專屬的房間、新的衣服、嶄新的人類生活⋯⋯我會無償提供你所需的任何一切。等你成年或是能量恢復後，願意留下還是選擇離開都依你的意願。當然，我也會保護你在人間的安全。」

「你認真？」小媚魔抱著胸，故作懷疑地斜眼瞥著Bruce，可嘴角和眼神是藏不住的期待，原先了無生氣的尾巴和翅膀現在都生機勃勃地搖晃著，「據我所知，你們人類可是有很多人巴不得把我們（惡魔）淨化掉。別騙我不懂，學校的手冊都有教。」

「我會保護你。蝙蝠俠向你保證。」

Shit，頂著這個表情說這種話的蝙蝠俠真的太犯規了。

「⋯⋯媚魔的需求量可是很大的喔，你確定你能提供我糧食嗎？尤其我還被你操壞了。」

「我想我前兩晚的表現應該能給出讓你滿意的答覆。」Bruce不害臊的回答讓Jason立刻羞紅了臉，頰肉都紅得像顆熟透的甜蘋果，臉皮薄的他努了努嘴撇開臉。

「你聽見了，我會餵飽你，上下兩張嘴都會。只要你餓了我便會滿足你，再不濟我們還可以買個⋯⋯塞子來留住你的能量。」

「是你的能量才對。」小媚魔朝他單邊眨了下眼，狡黠地說道。

「是的，我的能量。」被反將一軍的Bruce揉了下男孩的頭髮，「還有什麼需要補充的嗎？」

小媚魔歪著頭思考了下，覺得沒什麼遺漏的就搖了搖頭。

「很好。我現在問你最後一個問題，想清楚再回答我。」

Bruce起身坐回了床鋪，在他殷殷期盼的目光下將瘦小的男孩抱到自己的大腿上，小媚魔像隻鴨子般微微撅起羽毛屁股，分開的雙膝抵在鬆軟的床墊上。

這是他們第一次在彼此都清醒的狀態下，近距離見到對方的樣子，氣氛竟有些純情的曖昧，可同時又暗湧著肉慾的情意。Jason的手搭上那兩塊令他羨慕不已的飽滿胸型，而Bruce一手托著他窄小的臀肉，另手摸著那道專屬於自己的蝙蝠淫紋。

「你餓了嗎？」

Bruce語音剛落，Jason便熱切地吻了上去。

好了，這下等Alfred回來後要好好解釋這多出來的男孩了。

Fin_

後記：

(1)

結果Alfred還是不放心，掛斷電話的他立刻搭上最快的直達班機提早回到莊園。一回來就看到蝙蝠洞裏亂丟的裝備(對，Bruce還來不及收拾)和積了好幾天的髒衣服，管家一邊不爽家主的生活習慣，同時又擔心是不是受傷了才把家裏弄得這麼亂。老管家一上到二樓便聽到激情的嗯嗯啊啊，擔憂之情立刻被怒火取代，他大聲的清了下喉嚨並敲響房門，房內的浪叫立刻悄然無息。

「呃⋯Alfred你回來了？」

「是的，Bruce老爺。」

「那麼我有個好消息要告訴你。」

「請說。」

「你要當爺爺了。」 

愣在原地的Alfred還來不及反應，房內就傳來男孩的一陣咒罵，但很快地又被咿呀的搖床聲給取代。

後來Bruce被罰清洗自己的衣服和蝙蝠洞當作懲罰，不過不是因為亂撿媚魔回家養一事，而是單純因為生活習慣太差欠教訓。身為英國人的Alfred早就對超自然生物的存在習以為常了，他非常滿意這個新加入家庭的成員，畢竟不挑食又會做幫忙做家事的貼心男孩誰不愛呢？

(2)

在高譚著急找了好幾天Roy才在韋恩莊園裏找到失蹤的Jason，看到小媚魔後輩被操成半個人類的樣子，紅髮的媚魔氣得和Bruce大打出手，整個房子都快被拆了。

「小傑鳥我沒能好好保護你，對不起⋯⋯」

抱著黑髮小媚魔的Roy自責地不斷掉眼淚，Jason倒是很冷靜地嚼著剛出爐的小甜餅。

「沒關係啦，老頭子把我養的很好。我想吃就吃，想操就操，在地獄都沒過得這麼快活，爽得我都想叫你去找個長期飯票了。」

Roy: 欸？

(3)

因為魔力儲存匣被操爆，Jason變得比以前更容易肚子餓，還在長個子的他一開始常喊著「我好餓」，Bruce便會立刻放下手邊工作餵他吃東西♂️，但後來幾次都發生男孩飽到吐哭著求饒的情況，漸漸地他就盡量不用那種會讓男人以為他快餓死的急切呼喊來叫Bruce了⋯⋯等小媚魔成年時才發現他被餵成超大隻，背後的翅膀展開時比Roy的還要巨大，撲翅時都會捲起驚人的狂風，真是可喜可賀，可喜可賀。

Fin_

一直在思考該怎麼讓媚魔Jason被幹到失智，中間刪刪減減修改很多次，初版的Bruce其實很粗暴(粗暴到要打noncon的地步)，但覺得如果這麼寫的話結尾可能就不會這麼溫馨(?)，所以還是把那些橋段移去給草稿夾的noncon腦洞了XD 話雖然這麼說，但最終版寫出來的B還是有點不溫柔啦，不過這都是被媚魔給催情催出來的

第一次捕食的小媚魔就越級打怪，打到大魔王被啪到回不了家& 失神說母語有夠讚，衰衰的Jason就是我的菜! 寫這篇最大的樂趣就是Jason的啊嘿顏&被打上淫紋了([淫紋可以參考這個靈魂設計](https://twitter.com/toddswaist/status/1330885671901220864?s=20))，寫了2萬多字的pwp終於寫到了覺得非常滿足。原本想在萬聖節前寫完但不小心拖了這麼久，希望大家能看的喜歡<3

之後應該就是接回原作了，Bruce&魔力低下的媚魔Jason的育兒日記+蝙蝠俠和媚魔羅賓桶在高譚的月光下追趕跑跳碰，在莊園裏過上羞羞乒乒ㄅㄧㄤˋㄅㄧㄤˋ的修幹生活喔耶 

其實草稿夾裏躺了很多篇brujay，都累積幾千字但每次一寫到阿蝠就卡住，所以這篇才不打算讓他講話直接開幹，就是可憐桶桶的屁股了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 恭喜塔姐和渣康獲得韋恩盃年度最佳助功!!!!


End file.
